The Tales That Were Never Told
by Despondence
Summary: Every hero always gets their story immortalized; told throughout the ages of their epic battles and hardship. But what about the ones pulling the strings behind it all? You would be surprised at what hardships they've had to face, the things that caused them to plunge the land into darkness. In the end, it might even leave you questioning who the real villain is...


**AN: Before reading, allow me to explain a little more about this story. The 'chapters' are going to be one section telling the respective villain's story from their point of view. While there isn't much bad language in this particular section (or many of them for that matter), there are darker themes, don't be expecting a happy ending from a villains tale is what I am warning you. As always, ratings, favorites, follows, and reviews are always ****appreciated, and criticisms are also extremely helpful, I want to provide a story that you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it! So, I hope you all enjoy this little re-write of our first character's story, The Dark Sorceress Cia! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. The only thing I own are the story and re-writes. **

The Forgotten Sorceress: Cia's Tale

Solitude, a scary concept for most. Not seeing any of your friends or loved ones for the rest of your days. Exalted, never again coming into contact with another human being, nothing but your own thoughts to keep you from going completely insane. No one would ever willingly go into that position...

But, what if you were given a very special purpose, one that could dictate the fate of the entire world, and in order to fulfill that purpose, you had to go into eternal solitude? To maintain the balance of a sacred treasure left behind by those that created the land, watching over it and the rest of the world through a crystal ball. Looking at everyone living their lives, making happy memories, sad memories, all kinds of beautiful, wonderful, meaningful memories; while you sat there, knowing you could never experience those feelings.

Having to sit there, secluded, not being able to warn people about their horrible fates, or talk to them to keep yourself company, none of that was allowed. You had sworn to the holy beings that blessed you with this duty to not interfere with the fate everyone was destined to meet.

Perhaps after the first few years you would start get used to it, no one in your old life treasured you, so what did you have to lose? If your mortal life had to be sacrificed for a watchful eye over the land, so be it.

Years would go by, and everyday you would see someone new come into the world, and see an older one pass. You would see relationships torn apart and sewn back together, friendships crafted out of love, destroyed due to hatred. Everyone you had become fond of throughout their lifespan would eventually come to pass, and you couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over you with every soul passing on. You couldn't do anything to prevent them from meeting their inevitable demise, but that would be something you would have to accept.

Generations would pass, you would see the kin of the beings you came fond of grow up, following the legacy of their ancestors, or going on their own path in life. With the amount of time you watched, you would become more and more numb. Eventually the faces behind the glass would mean nothing to do, and you viewed life as a linear path, everyone walking down it until death. No longer could you feel happiness from anyone doing something they thought impossible, or sadness when they tried so hard but failed. Emotion was just a word to you, as was time. Everything that most beings considered meaningful, lost all that meaning. You became an unfeeling husk of your former self.

No longer could you even hope or wish for more excitement, you had been there so long you knew nothing would change. For there you sat, no stimulation, no emotions, nothing.

So, why would anyone want absolutely despise someone who has gone through all of that? Someone who found to courage to break the invisible chains that bound them to their eternal prison?

Maybe you took less than reputable routes to escape that hell... Taking advantage of the people who ruled over the land in the present time, and took advantage of the sacred relic, the one you swore to watch over... but the real question is, was is justified?

It is a question I ask myself every single day, and right now you may be asking, why?

Because, my name is Cia, and everything I have just told you is from my personal experience.

You may have heard about the legends we have here in Hyrule. Every few centuries when the land falls into a deep darkness, when the evil hidden deep within its bounds breaks loose, a hero emerges, clad in green, set out to return the land to that of peace and tranquility.

The tales are as old as time itself... I've seen grandparents tell the many legends to their grandchildren, who will soon grow on to tell it to their grandchildren, and so on, and I will admit, it was quite grand watching the battles unfold right in front of me.

While the tales are a classic story, no one ever speaks of the sorceress in the woods, watching over the lands and maintaining the balance of the Triforce, the holy relic of the land.

Maybe that's the part of me I wanted to be told, everyone wants to be remembered... I left behind my entire life for this duty, and no one shall ever know. It is not death that we are inherently afraid of, it is the prospect of being forgotten, for our lives that we lived to never be spoken of, for every single trace of us to be erased from existence, just like that. And that is what happened to me...

No one would tell the story of the magical sorceress hidden deep in the woods with such passion and emotion as the hero. Not even a word has been uttered about me throughout the generations... I have all but been forgotten.

But, I suppose that isn't so bad when you look at it... After all, how many countless lives are lost each day without a single memory being saved?

Of course, maybe you would expect someone given the duty of watching over the land from the divine being Hylia would perhaps get a small bit of recognition. But... I shouldn't be complaining, who could when you have been given such a glorious mission by a goddess?

While the wondrous goddesses are spoken of and mentioned in every single prayer, scripture, human, do I get any mention? No. Not even a vague mention, there simply is none.

But, let's ignore that. While I did go off on a bit of a tangent there, that is not the reason as to why I wish to tell you my tale from my perspective...

The real reason may start with Hylia herself... Forcing the man in green to always meet the same fate of banishing the evil that harms the land... Of course, it is a good plan, I will give her that... But it doesn't make it any less cruel... The hero has no choice to make, his soul always on the path to fight, bound to be together with the goddesses descendant, the Princess Zelda...

He has no choice in the matter, he may not even know he has one, blindly following along, being pulled like a marionette doll from the edge of time, thinking that it's his choice, when all of his fates have been set in stone centuries before he enters the world again and again...

He has such a beautiful soul... One that had caught my eye again and again... Oh, he could do so many beautiful things... And he does, even if he is pulled by a fate he had no choice in... Even if he knew the truth, he wouldn't mind much, for that is simply the way he is...

All I wanted to do was save him,to allow him to do what he wanted to do without being pulled into some turmoil caused by a fight with the gods ages ago.

But perhaps I'm making a big deal about that, surely after he defeats the king of evil, he'd be allowed to return back to his old life, no?

No, of course not. His soul is still bound to Zelda, they will always be connected together because of the decision Hylia made thousands of years ago...

All I wanted was for him to be free, for him to be able to spread his wings and go on his own path, not some pre-set destiny the goddesses chose for him! That's absolutely preposterous! For an innocent being to be forced to do a monstrous task, why would anyone agree to have that happen?!... Why the Hylains hold these divine beings so highly is beyond me...

Eventually... the time came for yet another generation of the ancient hero to be revived, Hyrule would soon be needing his aid in a few short years, and again I would have to watch him come and go through the world, all scripted in an elaborate plan, like actors performing a play...

As the time went by, as I saw the reincarnated hero grow older and older, the freedom he had ticking down and down until he was set out on his chosen fate... while the clock was ticking, I allowed darkness to come into my heart, a small voice edging me to use my powers to change his fate, to run away with him where we could both be free of our horrible duties the goddesses had in store for us. I tried to push them away... But I could not get rid of this burning desire in my heart; once the desire for evil manifests in your heart... It never truly leaves.

Maybe that was my problem. From the very beginning I had these feelings towards the goddesses, but I ignored them and doubted myself, time and time again. It was what I did in my life to keep me from interfering with every person's fate.

"The goddesses are always right," I would say to myself time and time again, but eventually that part in me had to die. She was forced out of me when the darkness covered my heart more and more with each passing day, the hatred and the good having such an epic battle for control, eventually it came to the point where such feelings of good and evil could not dwell in the same body, and we separated.

Lana was everything about me that I despised. A good little girl that held everything the goddesses did with the utmost respect... Having a deep interest with the hero, but knowing I could never do anything about it, a drone carefully sculpted through the sacred power of those beings from days of old... No, that was me no longer.

I was who I wanted to be, and it was at that point that I decided to take my revenge on Hylia and her precious kingdom... To rule over it, to have the hero for my own, everything I could do that would even amount to the feeling that she put me through, the feeling that I only now discovered.

I would revive the King Of Evil, for I knew what she went through to keep him sealed. I would obtain the pieces of the Triforce, for I knew how much she wanted to keep it hidden. I would fill her land with monsters, evil, and chaos, for I knew that is what she devised all these plans for.

I took the battles and faults I had acquired from watching over time, I saw all the demons the hero had to fight, the one's who seemed perfect, but still failed in battle. I observed them oh so carefully, so I knew what not to do. I had a goal in mind, and nothing would stop me from achieving it.

But I still failed... The hero defeated me, the King Of Evil double-crossed me, my two cohorts would constantly debate and betray me... After all the careful measures I took, I still wound up defeated... Who would have thought, that Lana, that sugary sweet, overly optimistic, goddess-loving scamp would outlive me...

Alas... I do see the flaws in my plans... In my feelings, that they were wrong, and that Lana was always right... Deep deep down in my mind a part of her lingered, telling me that I would never win, that no matter how corrupted I got, I could always come back.

Or, maybe that wasn't Lana, and I knew all along my plan would not succeed... Did I even want it to succeed in the first place? Even if the goddesses didn't handle things as great as they could have, did that warrant such actions?

Were my feelings justified... Or were they simply outrageous emotions, and I am yet another defect from their perfect world... Left to rot forever, alone with my own thoughts...

I still do not know what side I am on... The good and bad halves of my heart are still at war with each other, even with the separation from Lana and I...

In the end, I still cannot say for sure on where I stand... Maybe you can draw your own conclusions after hearing my tale... Nevertheless, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for sitting through my rather long story... And who knows... In the end, who can say what is right, and what is wrong?

**I hope you enjoyed our first story! Next up is the Dragon Knight Volga! Stay tuned. Stay beautiful my lovelies, toodles! **


End file.
